Milk, and Kittens
by Little Miss Loved
Summary: MACKWELL meets SOPHIA. For once in his life, he is totally strayed from his schedule as this girl teaches him the meaning of having fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Ocean: Till The End Of Time or its characters whatsoever.

**Summary: **Mackwell meets Sophia. And for once in his life, he is totally strayed from his schedule as this girl teaches him the meaning of having fun. And Sophia is intrigued when she meets Mackwell, a man to rival Albel's coldness and looks as well!

**Author Note: **In this story, Sophia's personality is different, but she's extremely sweet down to the core, but she can be mysterious, very calm but an intriguing girl. I will try not to change her so much but hey, little miss Sophia needs a boost is what I think. Oh and yes, Mackwell WILL be in character.

This is a simple romantic story. If you are looking for a complex and in depth fanfiction, this is not for you. This is supposed to be a feel good story that'll make you smile at simple adoration.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––c h a p t e r **O N E**

_CRASH!_ And then there followed an immense amount of books in almost every subject imaginable and available crashing into the royal red carpeted floor.

A flash of stockings.

A smile.

Brown hair.

Mackwell groaned and threw a book off of his face and opened his eyes and blinked furiously, staring up at the Royal Aquaria Castle ceiling. _Time is of the essence!_ His vision was met with a blur of a pair of legs sporting dark stockings with cats imprinted on them…_cats_. Hmm. Mackwell shook his head and slowly stared up.

The girl wearing these stockings was sitting on the table on which Mackwell dropped all his books next to, swinging her legs back and forth. Her lips were curved in a smile that seemed to have been glued there. Maybe.

_Cats._

_Research._

She got off the table and bent halfway down, studying him with smiling eyes, her hands on her curvy hips.

_Work._

_Work._

_Research._

_Time._

"Hey handsome mister…what are you doing?"

_Time!_

Mackwell was snapped out of his thoughts, "I'm researching. Work..I..I need to work." Mackwell tried scrambling to his feet when the girl jumped on him and sat on his torso. "OOFPH!" Mackwell let out.

"_That, _hurt. Get, off, me! Bah!"

"Whats your name, pretty looking mister?" she grinned, her eyes sparkling.

_Oh Apris, _Mackwell thought.

Mackwell's patience was getting thin, "I'm not employed by the castle. An old friend lets me in. So save your questions for somebody else. I've no obligation to show you around either if thats what you've sought to ask afterwards. I'm not interested in you little girls or women."

"You're homosexual then?" she giggled.

Did that catch him off guard or what? "WHAT WH-"

Ignoring his words, the girl fumbled with her skirt and smiled, "You look like an alchemist to me. The way you dress.. hee hee. Now, are you?"

He grumbled, he was late, LATE, BEHIND ON HIS SCHEDULE. "What do you want? I am late!"

Charming was the definition of her smile, "Now, now, its not cute to answer a question with a question!"

Mackwell gave in, "My name is Mackwell, and indeed, I am an alchemist. I'd rather not waste time. I'm twenty-minutes late off my other task!" Mackwell tried scurrying to his feet and getting off the floor when he realized the girl was still on top of his torso smiling down at him, "Uhh..lady, get off me." he said between clenched teeth.

Now, any woman or girl being this close to him would think he had a stylish and handsome hair cut. His bangs framed his face nicely. Beautiful eyes and thin lips and impregnable coldness. But she had other plans in mind other than staring at him.

As soon as he thought he was getting off the floor, the girl smiled and pushed him down gently, "My name is Sophia and no, I will not get off until you tell me what is your next task. Come on now pretty boy."

He groaned, "Excuse me but how old are you to call me that young lady? Bah...This is going nowhere. You're just wasting my time. I don't like questions."

Sophia eagerly smiled, "Then why are you asking a question? Hee hee."

Mackwell totally had no choice, his cheeks slightly tinted with red as he mumbled, "...Follow me if you will.." Mackwell diverted his eyes away from Sophia's gaze in embarrassment.

Sophia thought it was really cute.

Mackwell stared at her cat-imprinted stockings…"Hmph, I am not obliged to be so hospitable."

For the first time in his life, he wasn't concentrating on of either three things: work, time, and chasing away the women that stalked him so.

Sophia grinned, _'Never thought I'd meet a man as handsome or a coldness that rivaled Albel's. Hee he hee.'_

Sophia quickly got off of him and tangled her tiny fingers in his rough piano fingers, "Lets go!"

And off they went as Mackwell felt a bit awkward holding hands with this…eh..young girl.

As they left the castle doors, Sophia smiled as the sunlight caught in her eyes, "Ohhh, its so bright outside! See how such a beautiful day it is? You shouldn't stay so engrossed in your studies so much Mr. Mackwell!"

_Indeed it was a fine day._

Maybe it was her smile that made him realize it.

_What?_

_Oh Apris._ He was completely straying from his precious studies.

He had to snap out of this, "H-hey..lets go already…and call me Mackwell." Mackwell held on to Sophia's shoulders and moved her toward the alley next to a well-sized house.

Reaching for his earring, he took it off and placed it into the door lock to this homely house. Mackwell was a clever man, using his earrings as a way to get into his house. This way, no one can try to pick his front door lock or try to break in. His windows were made of a special glass, pretty much shatter free. Alas, if he ever lost those earrings, he'd be screwed.

The door made a long and loud _creeeeeeeeaaaak_ as it opened, Mackwell ignored it as it was a regular thing. No one but his cats and himself had been in his house before, it felt a bit strange since he was usually aloof.

No more of the subject. He was forced!

"Well. This is it." Mackwell walked calmly into the house, the floor was made out of a solid marble of patterns of diamonds of red and gold. The walls thick and smooth with a faded on purpose, warm gold color. The ceiling was painted with a dark purple with specks of gold on them. He had numerous paintings and lots of royal red colored sofas and chairs, in fact, the whole placed was littered with them in a fashionably kind of way if that were imaginable.

His fireplace was always lit, he had formulated an item to keep them burning, even with only ash. His house was cold regardless of the weather outside. He preferred the coldness. Mackwell's house smelled like a mix of cinnamon, chocolate and mysterious herbs and various potions. But still, it was very warm in feeling despite the temperature.

Mackwell remained silent as he leisurely walked over to his wooden sink and elaborately decorated countertops. He reached out for the cupboard that held most of his cups and mugs. He picked out two vanilla-tan colored mugs, each with a small, drawn kitty on it. Mackwell slightly chuckled.

"Tea? Coffee or milk? Hurry and choose before I change my mind"

Sophia grinned, "Milk please."

After Mackwell poured her milk and himself, black coffee, Mackwell realized, "This won't do. Seems I've fallen a bit behind, again."

Sophia, "Your kittens?", she giggled.

Mackwell slightly blushed but kept a blank face.

"Awww, there your kitties are!" Sophia's eyes light up as a tan and another cat, colored dark purple pawed itself slowly towards her, swirling their tails around her cheek as she knelt down to pet them.

Another cat, a golden one spotted with black caught her off guard, and jumped on top of her, "Oof!"

Mackwell hid his face behind his hand, quietly laughing.

Sophia noticed his actions and got off the floor, picking up the cat that pounced on her and grinned.

"Its okay to laugh, you know! You never really do laugh a lot, do you?"

Mackwell looked at her in uneasy awe, "If you say so."

And then he took a seat on one of his over sized couch near the fireplace. Sophia followed and sat on a cushioned chair across him.

Sophia yawned as she quietly walked over to Mackwell like a sleepy child holding their stuffed animal(or in this case, a kitty). "Do you mind if I stay here? Well. Only for the night. Please? My group has gone on another mission and suggested that I stay here in Aquaria while they ditch me… And I don't like staying in inns…I don't feel safe."

Puppy eyes always work one hundred and two percent foolproof.

Did I mention they work on certain cold and inhospitable suckers like Mackwell?

Mackwell sat silently but Sophia took it as a yes either way whether he was going to let her or not, the straight-forward girl. Fascinatingly enough, Sophia crawled in between the space of Mackwell's legs and leaned in close to Mackwell's face, so close, their noses nearly brushed against each other, "Thanks handsome. You know. I've been, watching you work for a while. I knew your name. My group hired you some time ago. You're a very talented alchemist and scholar. Slave to knowledge, so engrossed in alchemical research. And beautiful."

She grinned.

_I._

_Can't._

_I._

_Paralyzed._

The only sound in the whole house was a mew every now and then and the flicker of the fire, eating away at the wood almost like it wanted to burn out but to no avail for the fire would never die.

But not everyone shared this warmness that filled the room even more. Outside the window, there was someone watching. A certain man with a sword named the Crimson Scourge and a metal claw clenched in silent rage.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––a u t h o r **N O T E**

Yes. Yes. Many people make Mackwell a gentlemen (which I sometimes pretend its true…but…) well, simply, in fact, Mackwell is almost as cold as Albel.

AND PLEASE PLEASE. PLEASE. If you have any recommendations or scenes or ideas to add to the story, please tell! I'll probably put it somewhere in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Ocean: Till The End Of Time or its characters whatsoever.

**Summary: **Mackwell meets Sophia. And for once in his life, he is totally strayed from his schedule as this girl teaches him the meaning of having fun. And Sophia is intrigued when she meets Mackwell, a man to rival Albel's coldness and looks as well!

**(READ THIS IF YOU RESPECT THE AUTHOR! ;____; /3)Author Note:** SO hello my dear readers. You're lucky I'm in the mood to write. It is Little Miss Red. Yes, yes I've changed my pen name again and again but this is my story – my fanfic. I'll keep this short before you change your mind and stop reading. I've revised the first chapter and I've taken into consideration at the feedback given to me (not many but it makes me very happy). It's been a while and my skills have grown and I'd like to give this another shot. Wow that was not short at all. Thanks for reading this far anyways. I'll make this story something you'll be happy reading. It's been two years, huh? Well, sorry my darlings, b_tch at me in an email if I forget to update.

Cheers to a new revised story,

"Little Miss Loved"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––c h a p t e r **T W O**

It's not in my nature to allow myself to be pressed for time.

What be wrong with me?

Lack of work.

Yes._  
Exactly._

That is all to it.

Yes.

Even play within a women's game?

No.

No.

NEVER!

Stupid people. Wasting my valuable time. What is with them? There are many things to discover; yet all they do is waste time.

Women won't try to know the real you – just love the way you look. Those fools, bah. Women are annoying little creatures who disturb you.

I will not be brainwashed into this girl's game.

This little girl…luring me into her little tricks…women are treacherous and deceitful. Absoutely nonsense, obsessed with physically beautiful men but not bother to know what's real behind that mask.

What a bother.

Such annoying little giggling things.

_**"Mackwell?"**_

Sophia grinned, "I'm scared of the dark."

That smile on her face doesn't look very convincing…

Obsessed with physical beauty, _see_ what I mean?

"What do you want me to do about it? Don't try any of your tricks on me. It won't work."

Sophia tilted her head and smiled, "I'm not playing tricks. You have pretty eyes. You know, people say...that eyes are the windows to our souls. Lovely isn't it?"

"Crimson…red…eyes." Sophia walked away to the stairs, which she supposed would be where the bedrooms are. She spun around like a little girl staring at the sky, trying to catch snow.

Mackwell quietly followed, his hand clutched to his stomach, his face in distress.

Strolling eagerly upstairs, Sophia noticed only one bedroom on the end of the elongated hallway.

"Wow. One huge hallway, yet only one bedroom, Mackwell?"

She beamed, "Smart idea. We can share a bed!"

Mackwell never intended for this to happen. In the year when he built this house, there was no need for another bedroom; it was only he and his cats. He knew that he would never plan on having any guests or _loved_ one stay at his house. Oh never, never, NEVER!

Sophia then smiled, "I'm just kidding, I'll sleep on the floor, beds are _uncomfortable_ to me."

_Hmm… kind of like a cat aren't you?_

He quickly paced past Sophia and flopped into his bed. The pain in his stomach was too much.

Sophia quietly walked over to Mackwell, placing her hand on his shoulder. His back was facing her as she spoke to him, "What's wrong? Stomach ache?"

Mackwell coarsely replied back, " ….stomach condition..I… haphazardly get stomach pains for hours…anytime.."

Mackwell heard Sophia dash out the door as he stared at the darkness in his closed eyes.

_See what I mean? They don't bother to know the real you. _Mackwell thought to himself.

As soon as they hear something's wrong with you, they run off like a herd of sheep!

…._But she said basically said she had an undying liking to you, watching you work._

No!

Well……

Good riddance!

Mackwell could barely move, though he turned his head a little bit, maybe he was sad? In grief? Anything but relieved. He knew it himself.

He reached up to touch the wall suddenly trying to grab on to something then gave up and slid his hand down to his face and ear and, _'THAT WOMEN…she…she…SHE TOOK MY EARRING.'_

While he was grumbling to himself softly, his kittens jumped onto his bed, the miniature tiger-like one rubbed its head against his cheek, purring. He half smiled.

_Awwww. _Mackwell is such a dour, softy.

––––––––––––--––––––--––––––––––––––––––––––––––– Aquaria Workshop. ––––––––––––--––––––--–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

What was Sophia up to?

Was she running away and hiding and wished she never met Mackwell?

No.

**Never.**

Dear, sweet, little Sophia was cooking up something.

Sophia took some ingredients and mixed them in a medium pot. Chamomile peppermint, white willow, yellow dock root, cinnamon, valerian root, saw palmetto berry, lemon grass, yarrow, lavender, flaxseed, and natural grain.

She found one ingredient she needed but yet none was around in the shop. Grrr.

Fuming over something so little, she discovered the Killer Chef had brought in dozens of rosemary.

"Ummm…Misterrrr Killer Chef? Can you give me some rosemary for 800 FOL?"

"Heh heh heh, only if you give me some of that lavender, no FOL. Heh heh heh! Kill! Kill!"

Sophia happily agreed, "'Course!"

And then Sophia stirred all the ingredients together until the only smell was the chamomile peppermint and then she added a large amount of citrus peels, and nice smelling leaves…otherwise, called herbs.

Sophia poured out everything, being careful not to spill it on herself. She added some more natural grain. When it cooled off, the sand-like thing smelled really soothing. She hurried to the closest chair, and set off to sew a large kitten…a bigger version of the cat that was on her staff, something big enough to hug. Then she sewed another thing, an empty pillow, somewhat smaller than the kitty.

Running over to the scented grain thing, she poured it into the pillow, heated it over the stove, took the pillow and stuffed it into the open-able opening of the kitty on its back.

Grabbing Mackwell's earring, she dashed towards Mackwell's house. On the way though, she stumbled across a certain someone.

––––––––––––--––––––--–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– Aquaria. ––––––––––––--–––––––––––--–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sophia felt burning eyes on her back, watching her.

"Albel, dear, come out. I know you're there."

Someone from the shadows of an alley a tall figure strode out, maliciously smirking, "So you knew I was watching. Is that why you've decided to go tag along with that alchemist?"

She smiled. "What are you talking about, darling? Who? Mackwell? Are you _jealous_, Albel? I think I am quite fond of him!"

Albel slightly backed off subconsciously; he was surprised.

Sophia knew why he was searching for tears in her eyes.

Sophia smiled again, "You've had your chance. While I was still a happy little girl. Too bad. I know about you and Nel, you two are lovers. I'm not that dense. You couldn't wait to taste something sophisticated, _darling_, bloodthirsty, Albel. I've changed. I've moved on as they say."

She started skipping, leaving him speechless, "Oh, by the way, did you know he has crimson, _red _eyes like you? Lovely, right? And thirsty not for blood like you, but for knowledge! A beautiful man plagued with obsessions of knowledge." She giggled reticently, walking towards Mackwell's house.

A little mad aren't we all?

Sophia inserted the earring towards the keyhole to Mackwell's quarters, happily strolling in and strolling upstairs, humming to herself as she held the stuffed kitten to her chest, it was still very, very warm.

"Maaaaaaaaackwell darling hubby! I'm H-O-M-E!" Sophia didn't wait for an answer as she opened the door to his room.

Stomach on the bed, face flat on the pillow, _awwww_, exactly as how she left him. She noted he was dreaming as she noticed he was moaning and murmuring.

Reaching for his shoulders, Sophia turned him over. _"Mmm…uuunnn…"._

She knelt down between his hips, reaching for the stuffed kitty, Sophia rested the kitty on his stomach. Mackwell's crimson red eyes shot open.

"Peppermint. Chamomile. White willow. Dock root. Pinch sizes of cinnamon. Valerian root. Saw palmetto berry. Low doses of lemon grass. Yarrow. Lavender. Flaxseed. Grain. "

Sophia beamed, "Sharp nose, Mackwell. I had stomach aches as a kid fairly often so I know what helps."

Mackwell grunted and lifted up the warm stuffed cat, studying it, "Hmmm… well. It is not bad. Not bad. Not bad. Good interior chosen, skillfully crafted, high-quality choice of ingredients and material. You can make a fine inventor."

"You're welcome!"

It was dark outside, almost nine o'clock, rain was pouring like crazy. "Looks like I am stuck with you for a long time."

"Looks like so, handsome Mackwell."

Mackwell squinted, "Now. You can get off me and turn off the lights."

"Awww, but this is fuuuun. Its such a sexual situation, right?" Sophia kidded, putting her hands on her hips.

"You better get off of me or I'll want to do it. I'm dangerous."

Just like a cat, she pounced on the floor. Haha, strange. "Mackwell, do you have any extra pillows?"

"Maybe."

"And where would that be?"

"Somewhere."

"And?"

"My closet."

"Thank you."

She hopped towards his closet, a sliding door one, it was decorated with specks of gold and drawings of suns and moons. How lovely.

"Ahh!" The whole stack of pillows, books, and boxes toppled over Sophia and some sort of vase carrying water, splashed all over her.

Mackwell slightly frowned in a funny way, "Silly girl. Look what you've done. You remind me exactly of my cats. How troublesome." Mackwell rubbed his temples and got off the bed, taking off his normal attire. Sophia watched as if it were some sort of ritual

"Get changed. Apris why have you put these unfortunates upon me? I hate being so pleasant." He tossed her one of his black button down shirts.

"Alllllrighty, lemme clean up this mess first!" She smiled. Mackwell crossed his arms and watched instinctively, studying her actions.

"Mackwell, face the other way." Sophia told him as she turned him over to the other side.

"Why-----", just as he finished asking, he discovered, _"why"._

"Well, I'm done changing." Sophia smiled while Mackwell still refused to look at her. Then, finally, Sophia came over and faced him, wearing the black shirt he gave her and said, "Its okay Mackwell, I don't mind."

Mackwell grunted.

"This is a big shirt. Hmm, I think I'll keep it for a while and wear this and shock Fayt…"

Mackwell questioned, "Fayt?"

Sophia grinned, "Yes, Fayt and some other people are my friends in this.. group. I believe you two met before!"

Mackwell rubbed his head, "Ah, yes. That short, blue-haired boy who gave me the Book of Prophecies…in exchange, I work for him."

_"I exercise my rights after I fulfill my duty. I don't want to be around people who assert their rights without doing anything." Mackwell acclaimed as he watched the wheels of an inventing machine move in the Aquaria workshop. How fascinating._

_Mackwell loved the workshop, it was a place where he could invent, anything – everything! The brick walls, the color scheme of the place, how calming._

_"Uh…uh..WELL.. I agree, Mackwell!" Fayt puzzled himself as he ran his hand through his hair._

_His eyebrows rose, Mackwell smiled, "Don't worry. I don't mean you. I'm grateful for you letting me study your book. Heh heh. You're young, you'll understand soon."_

Ahh…yes. Fayt was the cute little boy who he opened up to. He was like a little brother to Mackwell. Courageous and brave. How cute.

"Eh-hem," Mackwell cleared his throat, closing his eyes, trying to look like an orderly person while he was still laughing inside about how he liked Fayt so much in the little brotherly way.

"Well now, its getting quite late. Go to sleep." Mackwell declared.

Sophia smiled, "Sure." And then the lights went off.

The night was silent.

There were no creatures outside that he could hear talking or squeaking or such.

Mackwell was still wide-awake, too many things in his mind to doze. He replayed the whole day in his mind about a hundred times too many.

In about the middle of the night, Sophia was half asleep and climbed into his bed. Mackwell didn't even notice at first.

He let it slip.

Mackwell was too busy replaying the whole day in his mind to bother to care.

_  
Sophia noticed his actions and got off the floor, picking up the cat that pounced on her and grinned.  
"Its okay to laugh, you know! You never really do laugh a lot, do you?"_

_"Thanks handsome Mackwell."_

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––a u t h o r **N O T E**  
Like I said, any suggestions or ideas to put into the story, don't be shy and tell me!! Or I might run out of ideas…hahahahha.


End file.
